Melodía
by CNagisa
Summary: Gracias a aquel instrumento de cuerda, Roderich deja ver sus mas afligidos sentimientos hacía el público, sin darse cuenta que alguien más estaba allí, con él.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen :3

_Pareja: Prusia x Austria._

_Hm, bueno, estoy haciendo un fic... largo (?) XD como verán siempre escribo cosas cortas, pero como ahora me inspire o_ó para hacer un PruAus extenso, se me vienen ideas para la historia. Este es el caso: En este pequeño fic cuento una de las escenas del fic largo, es que no pude aguantarme en llegar a esta escena LOL lo siento u.u_

_Claro, "Melodía" esta modificada levemente para que puedan entender sin necesidad de leer el fic principal. Espero que les guste :3_

_

* * *

_

**Melodía.**

* * *

Suspiro intranquilo, mientras esperaba a que le abriera la puerta. Dio un vistazo a las flores que descansaban en los maceteros, que se encontraban en cada lado de la enorme puerta de madera y hierro pero, apenas oyó ruidos desde el interior, alzo la mirada.

—Roderich, que sorpresa—dijo el prusiano al verlo—… Pasa.

Dejo la puerta abierta, para que éste entrara. Así lo hizo. Austria entro, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo, centímetros delante de él.

—Toma—indiferente en su mirar, le alcanzo un sobre.

Lo agarro enseguida, abriéndolo para sacar el contenido y disponerse a leer. Conforme sus ojos avanzaban, una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro pálido.

—¿Y quieres que vaya?—frunció el ceño—Que tontería.

—¡¿Qué dices?—parpadeo al verlo pasar por su lado, como si lo ignorara—¡Gilbert!—dio media vuelta, siguiéndolo.

—Diablos Roderich ¿Me invitas por obligación? ¿Para no quedar mal frente a los demás?—pregunto, cargado de malestar.

—Claro que no. Te invito para que vayas, idiota.

Era un íntimo deseo el tenerlo en primera fila, en el teatro. No podía negar que había dudado en darle la invitación; pensaba que si él estaba presente, se pondría nervioso pero no, en realidad su corazón le pedía tenerlo cerca.

Soltó la carta sobre la mesita, al lado del sillón y se sentó en este—No me interesa ¿Desde cuándo soy relevante para ti? Si sólo me buscas para pasar el rato—mirándolo detenidamente, cruzo las piernas.

—¿Pasar el rato? ¿Estar conmigo, para ti, es "pasar el rato"?—indignado se le acerco—¡Si vengo a verte, si me acuesto contigo, es porque-!—en ese segundo se detuvo, antes de confesarse inconscientemente.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nadie te lo hace como yo? Entiendo que Ore-Sama supere a todos, por eso vienes en busca de este-…

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota!—con ese grito y una bofetada, lo hizo callar—Sabia que era mala idea el venir aquí.

Dando pasos fuertes con sus botas prolijas y altas, se marcho del lugar. Dejando a un Gilbert inmutable.

—_¿Por qué será así siempre?_—ladeo la cabeza hacia el sobre blanco.

Esa misma noche, el anfiteatro se encontraba repleto de personas, entre ellas había varios conocidos. Todos estaban entusiasmados por el concierto de piano, que se venia anunciando varios meses atrás.

—¿Gilbert no vendrá?—le pregunto el francés a su amigo.

—Lo llame pero no respondió el teléfono—-aviso Antonio, mirando a su alrededor—¡Lovino!—exclamo, levantándose del asiento.

Ruborizado, se le acerco—Bastardo, no hagas tanto escándalo—lo reto enseguida, tomando asiento en el lugar que le había guardado. Una vez acomodado, le regalo una sonrisa tímida.

Cerca de ellos Francis diviso a su "querido" Arthur, acompañado por una joven de coletas largas, que llevaba un elegante vestido color salmón.

—Vaya, hasta la ha traído…—medio sonrió, un poco apenado.

Delante de todo, en la primera fila, la joven húngara saludo a quienes estaban ahí también.

—Será un concierto maravilloso—opino, imaginando cómo seria este.

Feliciano, que se encontraba en medio de ella y del alemán, acento rápidamente—Roderich toca perfecto—agrego, con la mirada puesta en Ludwig.

—Sí—respondió el rubio, distraído por preguntarse dónde estaría su hermano mayor, estando el concierto a punto de comenzar.

Luego de cinco minutos, las luces se atenuaron quedando el escenario completamente iluminado, dejando ver el piano de cola negro lustrado y listo para ser tocado.

El locutor agradeció a los invitados y presento al músico, elevando la voz al pronunciar el nombre "Roderich Edelstein".

Portando un traje blanco, con detalles azules en el cuello, mangas y extremos del saco, apretaba los puños envueltos en la tela blanca de los guantes. Dando pasos resonantes en la madera, se mostró en escena.

Los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse oír y él, sonriendo, buscaba a alguien en particular, sus ojos azules se movían intranquilos llevándolo a la simple decepción pero no, no dejaría de sonreír. No se mostraría tan desvalido.

Camino hacia su piano y tomo asiento, quedando erguido y preparado para empezar a entonar.

—Esta es una pieza que he escrito especialmente para esta noche. Espero que sea de su agrado—finalizo el habla, con esas ultimas palabras.

"_¿Por qué no has venido?_".

Fue lo que se le vino a la mente, junto a las primeras melodías. Sin margen de error, continuo brindando aquellos tonos altos y bajos, sintiendo mil cosas diferentes en cada nota.

—_Dime que tengo que hacer… para que me ames._

Sus dedos se movían ágilmente, con rapidez y pausas cortas.

—_Cuando me tocas, no quiero que me sueltes… cuando besas mis labios y rozas mi cuerpo frío…_

Sin darse cuenta, su rostro comenzó a deformarse debido a una expresión sumamente triste y melancólica. Melancolía causada por los recuerdos, del tiempo pasado junto al prusiano, que se le venían a la mente. Instantes en los cuales podía sentir a Gilbert a su lado, segundos fugaces que un escalofrío le invadía el cuerpo.

—Roderich…—nombro la chica de ojos verdes, notando su estremecimiento.

—¿Esta llorando?—dudo el menor de los hermanos italianos, temeroso de estar en lo correcto.

Así era, los ojos del austriaco se encontraban acuosos; lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en cada segundo que pasaba.

Encorvándose, volviendo a enderezarse, pensando y preguntándose sobre su vida enlazada a la de Gilbert ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Por qué él mismo se lo permitió?

—_¿Por qué duele tanto? No debería doler, yo no le importo. Eso es todo… eso es…_

Dejando sus emociones y sentimientos en aquel instrumento, expresando su dolor; el sufrimiento de su alma y corazón, en aquella melodía. Castigando cada tecla por lo que sentía. Derramando su débil llanto.

—_Todo por ti. Por ti me estoy destrozando y no vendrás… ¿No vendrás a rescatarme?_

De a poco el sonido de las cuerdas fue cesando, llegando al final luego de casi una hora.

—Eso es todo—susurro, alejando los dedos y fregándose el brazo en los ojos. Temía levantar la vista, se sentía como un pequeño niño desahuciado. Era demasiado miedo en ese silencio, que luego de unos pocos segundos, fue quebrado por un aplauso pausado.

¿Quién era?

Levanto la vista, poniéndose los lentes de nuevo. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial nuevamente, haciendo que las lagrimas asomaran otra vez.

—Tú…—musito, temblándole todo el cuerpo.

De pie en el pasillo, estaba Gilbert aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa llena de ternura. Mirando hacia el pianista, bajo los brazos y sin pronunciar una palabra, gesticulo un "Lo siento".

No necesito hablar que Roderich lo entendió a la perfección. Levantándose, nervioso con las manos agarradas sobre su pecho, su llanto aun continuaba pero sentía una mezcla de sentimientos; enojo, sorpresa, alegría, amor.

Rompiendo la posición en la que estaba y bajando las escaleras del escenario, corrió hacia él.

En el momento en el cual se lanzo sobre sus brazos, no le importo cómo lo verían los demás, no le intereso en lo mas mínimo lo que pensarían los presentes. Sólo le importo sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo.

—Idiota… has venido…—escondiéndose en él, hablaba entrecortado—De verdad estas aquí…

—Estoy aquí, contigo. Decidí ser valiente una vez mas, porque necesitaba verte y decirte que, en realidad, yo—alzo su rostro y, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, le murmuro—te amo, Roderich.

En esa noche, en ese pasillo de aquel teatro colmado, ambos confesaron sus sentimientos más escondidos y celados. En medio de los aplausos, que eran para ellos dos solamente, su amor se dio a conocer a todos…

* * *

_Pelean, discuten, se dicen de todo, se maltratan pero en el fondo se quieren o_ó jajaja!_

_Hasta la proxima~!  
_


End file.
